The Old Me
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: Happy Cat becomes sad Cat after the loss of her mother.Beck comforts her,but she gets the wrong idea and kisses Beck.Beck is torn between Jade and Cat.When he chooses Jade over Cat she gets depressed.She only has Robbie,Tori,Jade,Beck and her brother.She then trys commiting suiside.
1. Chapter 1

The Old Me

Cat Valentine was laying on her comfy bed,her puffy pillow supporting her was holding her white unicorn teddy to her closed her eyes and began thinking of how lucky she was to have friends like and and Tori and then heard ,she thought to herself,she knew it was 's dog woofing as dressed it up in its pink giggled to herself,imagine a dog in a tuto!She closed her eyes heard the noise of the cars running by her bedroom then heard a noises from 's sat up and glanced out her window,it was dark,but she saw and 's Pet growling at their owners,they were both dressed in a lilac tuto with tiara's on their smiled to herself,before resting herself back on her bed and closing her eyes.

It was a normal tuesday morning in the Valentine put on her cream top wich had ruffles on was wearing some dark blue skinny hair was in a neat tidy looked the same as hurried down the wooden stairs and then into the brother Dylan was chomping on his tucked into the nice waffles her mum prepared mum had dissapeard after she went to and Cat were not worried,their mum had probably met a cute guy and ended up staying at his appartment for a few days,it always happend. "Ok well I'll be home tonight renember will be over here soon."Cat reminded her older brother. He nodded,before returning to his toast. Cat picked up her flowery bag and opened the breeze blew at her loved the smell of the fresh outside. She knocked at Tori's apartment what was just across from was staying with Tori while Beck was in Canada. "You ready for the 4th week of 10th grade"?Jade asked. "Wait a sec."Cat said,grabbing something from her backpack. Tori and Jade stopped,rolling their eyes. Cat grabbed her red velvet dipped her finger in it. "Ready!"Cat said. After school... Cat looked at her house,there was a tall police officer with a bald head with a name tag that read Officer Vega. "Ooo look a your dad's at my house!"Cat said,excited,pointing to Tori's dad. Tori and Jade exchanged is he there? "Catrina im sorry,but your mother has passed away,time of death so sorry." told her. She broke down crying,Jade held her and Tori was not again,not after the loss of her dad 13 years ago.

**Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Old Me.

Cat sat in her pink cupcake jim held her purple unicorn teddy up to her was heart now her mum would be preparing her favourite breakfast,waffles with cream and scanned the room for the item that was most important to picture of her,her mum and her brother all dressed as giggled to herself,It was the only thing that really cheerd her up these days,that and pop tarts. "Cat your friend is here."Dylan said,closing the got up and placed her pink dressing gown over her to keep her to her suprise it was rushed down the stairs. She opened the was standing there casually with his hand in his hair ,a sack and some pop tarts. She smiled,she had been craving pop tarts ALL day. "Heya Cat,im here to cheer you up."Beck explained. "Okkie dokkie!"She said,letting him in. He showed himself to Cat's was familer with the pink candy wallpaper,the teddys,the girly girl stuff and the heaps of make-up scatterd everywhere,because him and Cat had been friends since the age of 12. He sat himself down on the comfey pink looked at the time on Cat's purple butterfly clock. "Cat it's 11:35,you must be starving,here I bought you some food."Beck said,opening the was chocolates, muffins,pop tarts,more poptarts,a teddy,wich didn't fit into the food catagory,but was nice anyway and even waffles and cream with strawberrys!Oh Wow Cat was so happy with all this squeeked and hugged Beck tightly. "So wanna come to Kareoke Dokkie tonight,Tori,Trina,Jade and Robbie are all coming."Beck asked Cat,hoping because of all the food she would be in more of a HappyCat mood. "Well...ok,but only if I can get a lift."Cat always worked sucessfully. Beck smiled."Course 'ya can Cat."Beck said. _

Cat was feeling good about could do with some PARTAYING!She loved partying,expecially with Tori,Trina Beck and Robbie,but Andre was usually to busy with his music to let his hair down and party,but it's great without him to. Cat was wearing a black sequin dress that complemented her eyes and her hair was curled. Beck knocked on her door,Dylan was asleep so she got it. "Wow you look nice!"Beck stated. "Thankyou."She replied,stepping into his mercedes. - At Kareoke Dokkie

Jade and Cat were gossiping like old times. "Guess who's dating Andre?"She asked,knowing Cat wouldn't get it. "You?"She asked,unsure. "Im dating Beck!Anyway VEGA is!"Jade said,excited to tell everyone. "But Trina never mentioned anything at our last slumber party."She said,even more puzzled. Jade both sighed and rolled her eyes."Not Trina,Tori!"She explained. "Ohhh,woo,good for them!"She congratulated. "Don't you want to embaress Tori infront of the whole school?"Jade asked. "Uh uh."She said. Jade just walked was nearly Cat's time to shine,as she was just about to preforme Beck inturupted her. "Hey little red cutie."He said. "Whats that supposed to mean?"She asked. "Nothing,just dont here to wish you luck on preforming I know you get stage fright."Beck said,concernd. As the people pulled the curtians Cat and Beck's lips touched,Jade whitnessing it all..


	3. Chapter 3

The old me

Cat light was directly on 's crystal blue eyes filled with did Cat do this to her,she always trusted stormed off,Beck going after her. "Jade wait!"Beck said. Cat felt horrible and she has lost her best ,her life just gets better and better. Paul,the kareoke dokkie manager asked Cat to get of the stage,because there was someone else wanting to preform. "Please welcome Jade West."He said,clapping. Jade stormed on and she snatched the microphone."This one is for a certian perky red headed boyfriend stealing person." Jade clapped,before stopping as she looked down at her hair and realised she was talking about her. Jade had a slideshow prepared,she wasn't was a picture of Cat and her mum when she was little. "You see her,she hasn't got a mum!Haha!"Jade she was just being pushed Jade of the stage. "Show's over."Robbie said. Cat started crying,she didn't deserve put his arm around her. "Cat,are you ok?"Robbie asked,it was a sorta dumb thing to ask. She shook her head. He placed his hand on her rosey pink cheek,there were tears streaming down wiped them gently. She ran was angry at Jade,there was no need to be that harsh. "What?!"Jade asked,un-sure why everyone was mad at her,they should be mad at Cat. _Cat's house She went to her was a gun that her mother had always hid for protection. She rumeged through the pink shoe were baby photo's,money,blankets and the held it like a dove. There were 5 more thing's she wanted to do before she killed her self,she was going to do each in one day,wich meant she had 5 day's to live.


	4. Chapter 4

The Old Me

Cat woke was excited for today,she was going to eat a dozen pop tarts,she had always wanted to do this before she changed out of her pink cupcake pjs and put on a cute grey sweater,a gift from Robbie for christmas and a pair of skinny jeans. "Cat your food is here!"Beck shouted,he was keeping a eye on her while her brother was out of town,plus to make up for satuarday. Cat had been waiting all day,finally the poptarts she had been craving has arived. "Um here are the dozen poptarts you requested.1233 dollars looked at quickly grabbed the sack of poptarts and ran. Cat laughed,she found this so quickly scoffed them all,she did warn you that she LOVES pop tarts. "Heya Cat im going now are you gunna be ok?"Beck asked Cat. She nodded,before waving goodbye to him. She hurried upstairs and she ticked off the first thing on her list-EAT A DOZEN POP TARTS!HEHEHE _ It was the next morning,Cat woke up feeling was going to be fun!She had aranged to dress up 's pet giggled to herself just thinking about enterd the tiled picked up the pink toothbrush with a cat picture printed on put on her favourite toothpaste, always tried pronouncing it,but always failed. She put her hair into a loose ponytail and dressed her self in casual clothing,this meant a pink of the shoulder top with some leggings and looked at the time,8:30,she still had two whole she should go to Jade's house to she should grab a bite to eat with Trina and Tori?Or maby she could play pirate's with Robbie?Pirates was really fun,so why not play that for 2 hours?Cat hurried round to Robbie and Rex's had bought a basket of knocked on it once or twice,before Robbie and Rex came to the door. "Are all them poptarts for me?"Rex asked. "No,there for Robbie."Cat replied. "Heya Cat,wanna play pirates?"Robbie asked. "Yea!"She squeeked. Cat was a pirate wearing red stripes,while Robbie was wearing they played pirates they alway's had fun. "I want your parrot(Reffering to Rex)"Cat told Robbie,while pointing her plastic sord towards him. They both laughed. "Hey Robbie,what's the time?"Cat asked. "Its 10 o'clock."He said,peering down at his gold watch. "I need to get going!"Cat said,excited that she was going to dress up 's dog. "Ok,well thanks for the pop tarts!"Robbie said,waving goodbye. - "Hello Catrina dear!" said,before offering Cat a cookie,she took one of course. "Hiya can I still dress up sugar?"Cat asked. "Why of course,do come in first though."She said,moving out of the way,allowing Cat to enter. She enterd the house,it was stunning,cream painted walls polished windows,wooden flooring,everything! Cat picked up 's pet poodle and began stroking it,it was one of those shaved ones,Cat found them quite funny. "Well Catrina Dear you can choose out of these outfits." said,showing Cat her dogs it had every outfit,a bee,santa,princess,tuto's,monkey fur and much more!Cat was amazed,she picked the cat ears,the monkey fur and the santa first it was a bit of a struggle trying to get the outfit on sugar,but eventually she gave giggled,this was so much fun! It was 12:10 and Cat hurried to her went up the wooden brown stairs and ticked-DRESS UP 'S DOG! HEHE. She then sat down on her bed and thought about her mum and how they used to share storys like this together,it was her Mother's funeral in 2 was dreading it,saying goodbye will be so hard,but she's just going to have to deal with it and stay strong,like Cat always does,she's a fighter.


	5. Chapter 5

The Old Me

Cat suddenly realised something, if here Mother's funeral was in two weeks she was going to have to live to say

Good bye. So she was doing all this for nothing? She may have to miss saying goodbye and just say goodbye to her life

first..

Today was a Friday, usually her and her mum's pamering movie day. Cat felt sad thinking about it ,they used to share secrets

and watch comedy movies. There favourite was finding nemo,it wasn't funny but Cat used to watch it when she was a little

did she have to go?Why her?

Cat jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put on the nearest clothes,a pink vest,denim jacket and some jeans

with a polka dot bow in her hair.

She picked the keys that were resting on the cabinet.

She opened the door, there was Robbie.

"Robbie!"She said, hugging him.

"Heya cutie!"He said, giving her a slight smile.

"So im planning on seeing a movie tonight, want to tag along?"He asked her,hoping she would say yes.

"I would love to,what movie is it?"She asked,curious,she hoped it was going to be one she wasn't much different

from the old friday's with her was poptarts and movies!

"Finding nemo!"He said, handing her the leaflet. She paused, flashbacks were coming back.

"Heya Mummy, Can we watch a movie together, Sophia and her mum does."

"Sure Cat hunny, you'll love this its about fish!"

"Ooo I do love fishys ,are the fishes like bubbles(Her pet fish)?"

Her mum laughed."Haha a bit, lets watch it and remember Cat I love you and I always will."

"I know and I love you to, but what about when you go to sleep and don't wake up,I watched it on tv once."

"That won't ever happen, Im not ever going anywhere, we'll be together forever!"

Cat's mum gave Cat a kiss on the cheek before turning on the tv.

"Cat?"Robbie asked.

By now a river of tears were streaming down Cat's cheek.

"She lied,she said she wasn't going to die!"Cat said.

Robbie put his arm around her and Cats head rested by his shoulder.

"Shhhh,It will be ok,don't worry Cat im here for you."Robbie said,getting his pack of tissue's out.

He wiped Cat's tears away with the tissues.

"Im a mess arn't I?"She said.

"No,your beautiful,infact Catrina Valentine your of the scale,any guy would be so lucky to date you."Robbie said,

you could tell he wasn't lying.

Cat lifted her head,she smiled at him,staring into his gorgeous bold green eyes.

She leant in for a kiss,he was more than happy to oblige.

Robbie's phone beeped,Lindsay-Girlfriend,I guess nothing can really ever go loved Robbie,

she had done for some time,but it was just the case of saying it,saying she loves had no idea about the other

all we know is Robbie wouldn't use Cat or even dare to cheat on her,did he accidently kiss her,it would be pretty

hard to resist, her gorgeous red He will dump Lindsay...

(SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER,THEY WILL EXTEND MORE AND MORE!THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED,PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO REVIEW:)


	6. Chapter 6

`The Old Me

Robbie was wearing a black suit ,his hair combed and he had a gift of flowers for Cat,they were going on their first date, and

Robbie was taking her to meet Lindsay! Un-believable!

He knocked on Cat's door, nervously.

She looked stunning! Her luscious red curls flickered in the wind. She was wearing a knee length red dress,a small

White jacket and some killer red heels.

"Hi Hi!"Cat said.

"You look flawless Cat."Robbie said.

Cat blushed.

Cat took the flowers and smelt ,her favourite!

"Thankyou, you don't look to bad yourself."Cat said, with a beaming smile on her cute face.

"You ready to go,cutie?"Robbie asked.

"Sure am!"She replied, taking his hand.

There infront of them was a gorgeous transport.

"Your limo awaits you."Robbie said.

"Zeen!"Cat said, jumping up and down.

He nodded. The both entered the polished black limo-zeen.

They arrived to a sound of violins.

As Cat stepped out there was a arch of candles light, rose petal's scattered everywhere, a dinner table, WHERE THERE

WAS ANOTHER GIRL!

"Robbie who's that girl?"She asked, walking up to her.

She had red straightened hair, a polka dot bow and a black dress.

"Wait a second, that looks like me!"Cat said.

"Hi Hi!"Lindsay said.

"It sounds like me ,it is me?"She asked very confused.

"Look Cat don't freak, look I'll explain everything!"He said.

"Will you give me a popsicle if I listen?"Cat asked.

Robbie clicked his fingers. Along came a waiter with a tray of popsicle's.

Cat picked the strawberry flavoured one. She put it in her mouth.

"Ah brain-freeze!Must eat though!"Cat said taking the popsicle out of her mouth and in.

So this is how it happened...

Robbie walked into H.A and it was valentines day eve and he was going to ask Cat to be his valentine since everyone else had  
Beck and Jade,Tori and Andre and Trina And Sinjin.  
he walked through the door her and Evan Smith were broke his needed a valentine or he would be  
he went on Cat's Slap profile( Cat)He saw her recent viewers and there was one person  
called clicked on her profile,she looked the spitting image of Cat so he saw her location was LA so he  
asked her out.

"So this is my sister?"Lindsay asked.  
"Were Twinys!"Cat said,clapping her hands.  
Robbie smiled,the only hard thing was choosing between them,he had a purrrrfect idea for who he would choose anyway.

(SORRY SHORT AGAIN,I PROMISE IT WILL GET LONGER!)


	7. Chapter 7

The Old Me

Today was Friday,F for Funeral...

Cat put on her black frock and her black had always hated the colour black,it was so depressing and sad.

She sighed as she thought back on all the memory's she shared with her the only two things that she

could think about was her mum(obviously)and was worried that he liked Lindsay more than her,anyway

she had to forget about Robbie,for today,anyway.

Cat picked up her trophy she won,her mum said unless it's gold your life isn't worth looked closely at the trophy,

the golden coating was knew that her life was coming to an end.

"Hey Cat you ready?"Trina asked

"I don't know."Cat replied.

"Well come on,I have a suprise for you."Trina said,smiling slightly.

Cat put on her black cloak and followed Cat followed Trina to the transport.

Cat smiled extatacly when she saw Jade,she hadn't lost a friend after all!

Jade was holding a rose,but she dropped it and went to hug Cat.

"We need to stay strong,not only for you,but for your mother."Jade said.

A tear approached Cat's eye,though it didn't fall, she took in what Jade said, stay strong.

They held hands and enterd the black Car.

"I will always love you mum."Said Dylan Valentine, everyone was crying ,even Jade West!

"Now Catrina would you like to say a few words?" asked.

She nodded and got up from her black seat,she was already crying enough as it was.

"My mum was the most lovliest, funniest, caring, happy-."Cat stopped. She bursted out Crying, tears streaming from her eyes.

Trina and Jade rushed up on stage and hugged her.

"I think what Cat was trying to say was that her mother was a remarkable woman and she will always be remembered."

Jade finished.

Everyone Clapped.

Cat was now at home, she was glad to get the funeral went up to her checklist and ticked off the one that read

GO TO MUMMY'S FUNERAL (Sad face)

She then heard her phone beep.

She rummaged through her brown fringed bag, and picked out her pink cell phone.

(1 Message From Robbie Shapiro(My Pirate BFF) )

Cat was a little nervous to see the text, she closed her eyes and then opened them.

She jumped up and down. She threw her phone out the window.

"Uh oo."She said, but she continued smiling. She was beaming.

Robbie had chose her, the text was Heya Cutie, It's you I choose your the funniest swellest girl I've ever met, and your the

best pirate buddy!:)XOXO

Cat smiled, she ripped off her chart and hid it, maybe her life was beginning to brighten up,mabye!


	8. Ending

USER NOTE

Heya Guys im really sorry but i dont know weather I want to carry on or not,Im going to be doing more fanfics starring bade and cabbie now and I really need to focus on them,sorry to dissapoint I'd apriceate it if you still read my fanfics though.  
I will update probably 2 times a week as its Summer Break.  
Thankyou For Being So Understanding,  
Elle

xxx

(My new stories are called,young love and can't put a price on love,I would recomand Young love as can't put a price on love has some spelling issues.)

Thankyou Again!xoxo


End file.
